


Axie The Turtle

by dustnbonesss



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: You & Duff decide it’s time to get a pet.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Axie The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not have just sat down and randomly wrote this in like 20 minutes because I think Duff with a pet would be adorable...

Pulling up to the local pet store, you were more than excited for the afternoon you had in store. The tall blonde man beside you, Duff, was equally thrilled as he was practically bouncing in his seat.

You’d moved in together a couple of months ago… Well, you’d moved in with him and his band members, and now you were about to take your relationship to the next level.

You’d said no initially, sure Duff was great at looking after people when needed, but a pet? That was a big commitment, especially with his music career beginning to take off.

He’d given you the puppy eyes every day for three weeks straight, and as much as you tried to stick to your guns, there was just no resisting them.

“Slash told me what not to get, so let’s look at those first!” Duff grinned as you both entered the store, his eyes wild and dancing around frantically.

“Duff, we’re not getting a rat, you know I don’t like those,” you pouted as he was tapping on the glass to get it’s attention.

“But look! His eyes are talking to me,” he mimicked your pout.

One more look from you was enough to tell him he wasn’t getting his own way on this one, so you kept walking around and looking at the various animals. One in particular seemed to capture both of your attentions, it was a tiny little terrapin who was in a tank on it’s own.

“Why’d you think he’s not with them?” Duff mused as he pointed at the other tanks.

“He doesn’t really, uh, get on with the others,” a voice startled you both as a worker approached, having noticed your fascination.

“He doesn’t get on with them?” you chuckled, he sounded like Axl most mornings.

“Yeah, got into a fight last week. He’s pretty chill with humans, most of the time, but any other turtles and the dude just tries to fight them all.”

“We’ll take him!”

—

“Duff, he’s not gonna try and argue with Slash’s pets, right?”

“Babe… First of all, he can’t argue. Secondly, he’s got his own little tank, he’s not gonna be able to just get out whenever he pleases.”

“Fair enough,” you giggled as Duff began carrying the tank into the house, leaving you to bring in the nameless turtle.

“Sick! I’ve always wanted one of them!” Slash exclaimed as he caught sight of you walking towards Duff’s room.

“Eyes off, Hudson, he’s my friend not yours,” Duff warned him, making you chuckle, they were like kids sometimes honestly.

“Whatcha calling him?” Slash asked as he helped set up the tank, filling it with an appropriate amount of water as Duff plugged in the heat lamp.

“I’m thinking Nasher.”

“Duffles, that’s an awful name, no,” you shook your head.

“Yeah, Duffles, that name sucks. Call him Zeus,” Slash added.

“He looks more like a ‘Fluffy’ to me,” Steven added as he walked past.

“How… What? How does a turtle… Alright, thanks Stevie,” Duff furrowed his eyebrows, as did Slash.

Izzy and Axl stopped in the hallway to witness Duff and Slash briefly bickering over names, Duff insisting its his pet and he can name him whatever he wants.

“What about Speedy? Fast little fucker,” Axl shrugged as he watched him zooming around inside his new tank.

“How original,” Slash rolled his eyes in response, “Iz, got anything?”

“He’ll be dinner if nobody orders this takeout I’ve been waiting hours for.”

Duff dramatically placed his hands over where he assumed his ears were, Slash threw one of Duff’s cushions straight into Izzy’s face. Axl chuckled loudly in response, but left to order the food before Izzy could complain any more.

“You’ve been awfully quiet babe, don’t you have a name?” Duff murmured, glancing over to you.

“Hmm, I have one, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

“Try us.”

“Well, he’s kind of an aggressive little guy, and I can tell from Axl’s eyes that he isn’t a fan of him. Kill two birds with one stone, name the turtle and piss off Axl,” you shrugged.

“Yes! Perfect! Hello little Axie!” Duff’s voice turned softer than you’d ever heard it as he picked him up and kissed his head.

“Axie?” Slash cocked his head in response.

“Well, we don’t want them to have the exact same name, Steven gets confused too easily. This will still piss him off, don’t you worry.”

—

“Duff will you take that fucking thing back to your room,” Axl complained, watching Duff with a glare.

Turned out, Axl was definitely not happy with the name. Also turned out, Axie hated Axl and attempted to bite him the moment he had a chance. Duff was now laying on the sofa with the terrapin on his bare chest, eating bits of leftover vegetables as Duff proclaimed his love for him.

“He keeps looking at me, he’s out ta get me,” Axl whined.

“Hey, that would be a great name for a song,” Slash began before continuing, “but get over yourself, he’s a turtle.”

You merely giggled to yourself and rolled your eyes, snuggling into Duff’s side as you watched your new little friend blissfully eating away at some celery as Duff stroked the top of his head.


End file.
